Fix you
by Thegirlwhocouldopenflowers
Summary: Serie of one-shots from the lyrics of Fix you, by Coldplay. With lots of characters and time-periods
1. Get what you want but not what you need

**A/N: **

**So it's my first kind of story... Please don't be too mean :)**

Ron never had a girlfriend. As Ginny said once not very delicately, Harry kissed Cho Chang, Hermione had Viktor Krum and she was with Dean. But Ron was alone.

He had gone with Padma Patil to the Yule Ball but only because they were both partnerless, or because Harry had asked Parvati... Well, he never wanted to go with her personnaly. He didn't really know her anyway. She didn't count.

So when Lavander kissed him after the match, he was happy. Before he saw Hermione leave with tears in her eyes. But that was ok, because he had a girlfrien. Someone who loved him and who he loved.. no, not loved... liked back... a little. Yeah, if he was honest, it could have been anyone else, not especially Lavander, he didn't really care. She was there for him and that was what mattered. He could show her off and say "That's my girlfriend". And she was a good kisser (for all he knew).It got a little tricky with Hermione (they didn't talk for a couple months after the kiss in the common room) and Harry but he had a girlfriend.

After his stroke from the poisoned mead, still mostly unconscious, he had sensed a warm hand on his. It felt right but he couldn't say whose hand it was. It did and didn't feel familiar at the same time. When he woke up, the hand was gone. His parents were there. He didn't forget the hand. Lavander was not important anymore. He knew it was not her hand. She was more annoying as the time passed. He forgot about her but the hand was still present in his mind.

He wouldn't let him think about to whom it belonged. He guessed but stopped himself from saying it out loud. During the Horcrux' chase, he could feel the hand again sometimes, but always late at night or in the dark. He longed all the time for these few seconds with the hand.

Finally, in the middle of the war, he admitted what he knew for a very long time : the hand was Hermione's hand. No time to be childish anymore, to play hide-and-seek. He loved the hand and her. Hermione. That was what mattered now. Himself and Hermione. Ron got what he needed, not what he wanted.


	2. Lights will guide you home

Harry saw Ginny through the invisibility was with her family and Fred's corpse. He was lying on the ground, with blood all over his hair.

Molly was on her knees, having long sobs that didn't seem it would stop. Arthur was on her side, crying as well, but only tears sliding on his cheeks. George was on the side, alone from his family, all crumpled together, his arms around his knees, as though to protect himself from cold. It was so desperately sad, a war for one Weasley-less world.

He watched Ginny, standing up, hugging Bill, with Fleur at his side, holding his waist. She seemed- and was so strong. But she needed him as much as he needed her. He took off his cloak and walked slowly to her. She saw him out of the corner of her eyes and turned around. Ginny smiled sadly.

She managed to walk the last few steps before he enclosed his arms on her. He held her with a strong grip, overwhelmed by the feeling of her known body in his arms. Her smell invaded all his senses and he held on to her as if she was his rock. They stayed there for a long time, trying to take in everything that had happened since they last met.

When they released their grip, the sky was dark. They entered the Great Hall, holding hands. They saw families together, mothers watching their dead sons and daughters, the mess that had become Hogwarts.

Instinctively, they went up the stairs to the Griffindor common room. Most of it was intact, although some tapestries were ripped and tables broken.

They found a sofa and sat there. The silence was overwhelming : "Never leave me again" said quietly Ginny. Harry responded in a whisper : "Never". They laid their back against the sofa and let go. Sleep was all that mattered now. They were safe. Home.


End file.
